


One last chance

by potdeyaourt



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Phan - Freeform, Phanniversary (Phandom), Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Wedding, Weddings, phanfic, sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potdeyaourt/pseuds/potdeyaourt
Summary: 2022.A wedding.Dan and Phil.Sounds wonderful, right?But Dan is getting married to somebody else.A woman.And Phil is more than lost.





	One last chance

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my hard drive. I wrote this in 2015 when I was still a ''''Phandom member'''' and a shipper (sue me.. no pls don't).
> 
> I didn't proof read it bc nfg. 
> 
> I still love Dan and Phil btw. Just not as intense as I used to. I also don't ship them anymore. It was fun while it lasted though. Have this sob story... enjoy?! 
> 
> Let me know what you think (aka leave comments uwu I love reading them)

, Today is the day ‘ Dan said to himself.

He was getting married.

Taylor was a wonderful woman. Long, black hair, skin of snow, crashing blue eyes and a smile that could light up the whole world. But besides all of her incredibly perfect superficial attributes she was also the most kind, loving, affectionate and soft-hearted person Dan ever met in his entire life.

Well, almost.

 He had met somebody like this before.

Almost 14 years ago. And this particular person was standing behind Dan in the very moment, readjusting his bowtie which Dan didn’t seem to be capable of doing himself.

Phil.

Phil Lester.

AmazingPhil.

A dorky guy like himself, who he stalked on YouTube back in 2009 until they became best friends eventually.

And they still were to that day.

14 years. ‘That’s the longest time I ever managed to get along with somebody.’ Dan smiled. He made eye contact with Phil in the mirror they were standing in front of and Phil started to grin as well.

‘’I love seeing you happy, Daniel.’’ He said, still smiling.

‘’I am happy.’’ Dan answered and his smile got wider and wider.

‘’This is not how the Phandom pictured 2022 would go amaright?’’ Phil giggled, winking at Dan’s reflection.

‘’I bet not.’’ Dan snorted. The two best friends broke out  into laughter. That always happened. After their outburst Dan turned around to face Phil.

‘’How do I look?’’ he asked, smirking at his best man.

Phil swallowed.

‘Perfect, as always.’ Well, that was what he wanted to say. Instead he pouted and said: ’’Well, a lot better than before.’’

Dan put on a lopsided grin. ‘’You jerk.’’

Phil laughed but his eyes didn’t.

‘’It’s almost time! Let’s get you out there. Your girl is waiting for you.’’

Dan took a deep breath and slowly started walking towards the door that led outside where the wedding was about to take place in under 10 minutes.

Phil didn’t move.

He couldn’t.

His knees felt weak, his throat felt dry, his palms felt sweaty and his heart felt cold.

How did he let this happen?

It wasn’t like he hadn’t had enough time.

14 years to be exact.

168 months.

672 weeks.

4704 days.

112896 hours.

6773760 minutes.

406425600 seconds.

And it would have taken 5 to tell him.

Tell Dan.

‘’I love you.’’

‘’Huh?’’ Dan turned around ‘’Did you say anything?’’

‘’Oh uhm..no..sorry. I was just thinking out loud. Nevermind!’’ Phil smiled weakly.

‘’Okay then. Let’s go!’’ Dan grabbed the door knob. ‘’Go ahead. I’ll be there in a minute.’’ Phil replied turning away from his best friend to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

As soon as Dan had locked the door behind him, Phil fell onto his knees.

‘Why?’ he asked himself, tears streaming down his face.

‘Why was I such a wimp? I should’ve just told him.’’

But he hadn’t done it. And now it was too late.

Dan was about to get married to somebody else.

A woman.

A beautiful and smart woman named Taylor.

 She was more than any guy could ever dream of.

Well, except for Phil.

Phil dreamed about something else.

Phil dreamed about a guy.

Phil dreamed about Dan.

 

His IPhone started beeping.

‘’It’s time.’’ Phil said out loud.

Time for him to get out there and bless his best friend and his wife.

Time to say goodbye.

 

He stood up, wiped the dust from his black trousers and walked over to the mirror to fix his fringe.(Neither Dan nor Phil had changed their hair styles over the last 7 years. Dan was now 31 years old and Phil was 35 and they both still walked around with slightly emo-ish hair.)

The raven haired man grabbed a paper tissue from the small table next to the mirror and dried his eyes. They still looked kinda red but he decided to play it off by saying that he has had a major sneeze attack.

 He hurried out of the room before any more emotions could hit him.

 

When he opened the door a balmy breeze caressed his skin gently. ‘What a beautiful day for a wedding.’ Phil laughed a small sarcastic laugh.

He spotted Dan at the end of the aisle, kneading his hands nervously and biting his lower lip. Phil decided to walk up to his best friend to calm him down.

That was one of his exceptional abilities. Calming Dan.

‘’Hey buddy! You ‘kay?’’ he asked patting his back lightly. Dan sighed. ‘’Yeah, I’m just nervous… I guess.’’ he gave Phil a shy smile ‘’I’m glad you are here though. What have you been doing in there for so long anyway?’’

‘’Uhm..’’ Phil stuttered ‘’Just trying to get control over THIS mess!’’ he laughed while pointing at his hair.

 ‘’What are you talking about you dork!!?? Your hair is always on point!’’ Dan laughed. He reached out to close a fringe gap on Phil’s forehead.

When Dan’s soft, warm fingers stroke Phil’s skin, he shuddered. Nothing felt as good as Dan’s skin on his own.

Phil pulled away ‘’Hey, STOP IT!’’

All of a sudden, Dan reached out for Phil and pulled him close. ‘’Thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for all the good times we had together. Thank you for putting up with me for 14 years. Thank you for making me smile and laugh a billion times. Thank you for cheering me up when I am down. Thank you for being my best friend.’’

And as he pulled him even closer he whispered almost unhearable ‘’I love you Phil.’’

Phil was flabbergasted.

Did Dan just say that he loves him?

‘’I-II..’’ Phil tried really hard but for the first time in 14 years he didn’t know what to say. But he knew what he felt.

In his heart.

‘I love you too Dan. But in a different way.’’

Dan untangled himself from Phil and put on a wide grin.

‘’Well, I guess it’s time to become a husband.’’ He giggled.

Phil couldn’t move or speak or do anything.

His mind was filled with Dan and just Dan, only Dan, everything Dan,Dan.

‘’Dan, I…’’ he managed to jabber before the music started to play and shut him up.

‘’The time has come.’’ Dan said but it was barely hearable. Phil took a step back, still dazed and confused and churned.

 

Phil didn’t really get much of the whole ceremony.

When Taylor came over to hug him after everything was over, it felt like somebody woke him up from a really confusing dream.

‘’Thank you for coming,Philly!’’ she said smiling, then pulled away quickly.

‘’Congrats!’’ he replied not looking at her but Dan who was now talking to his relatives.

Taylor turned and grabbed her husband’s elbow.

‘Her husband. That sounds so wrong.’ Phil thought.

‘Come on honey, we’re going to miss our flight if you don’t hurry up now!!’’ she pulled Dan towards the back gate of the giant garden were the marriage just had taken place.

Marriage.

Dan is married.

Suddenly, Phil’s vision cleared.

Dan is married to somebody that isn’t me.

Dan.

Daniel.

My Daniel!

‘’DAN!’’ he yelled all of a sudden. All heads turned towards the blue eyed man. Phil turned bright red.

Dan freed himself from his wife’s grip and ran back to his best friend.

‘’Are you okay Phil?’’ he said, looking immensely worried.

That was it.

The moment.

His last chance.

‘’Dan…’’ Phil managed to get out before he shut his mouth again. One more word and he would break out in tears again.

‘’Phil?’’ Dan whispered after a couple seconds of silence. The young man grabbed his best friends chin, forcing the other one to look at him directly.

Phil stared into Dan’s chocolate coloured eyes.

He never told him how much he loved his eyes.

Or his hair.

Or his smell.

Or his smile.

Or his cute little belly.

Or everything else.

He never told Dan how much he loved him.

‘’Dan…’’ Phil hesitated.

‘’WHAT?’’ Dan was getting impatient now.

‘’Dan, are you happy?’’

That was not at all what Dan was expecting. He swallowed.

Silence.

It took a couple seconds for Dan to find his voice back.

His eyes didn’t smile when he answered: ‘’ I am happy.’’

That was the moment Phil’s heart shattered into pieces.

His world was torn apart.

Dan was happy.

Without him.

‘’Then so am I.’’ Phil replied.

Lie.

‘’I am glad you found the person you want to live the rest of your life with.’’

Lie.

‘’I am so happy for you two.’’

Lie.  
Lies on lies on lies.

‘’Phil…’’

‘’DANIEL JAMES HOWELL!!!’’ Taylor yelled, violently dragging Dan away from Phil.

‘’WE ARE GOING TO MISS OUR FLIGHT! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?????’’

‘’Phil!’’ Dan said one last time.

Then he was gone.

Gone.

Phil never felt so lost in his entire life.

Dan was gone.

Forever.

No more 3 hour breakfasts.

No more anime binge watching on the weekends.

No more lazy Sundays.

No more Dan.

 

Phil has had one last chance.

But he didn’t take it.


End file.
